Souls of Solitude
by Aristoteles
Summary: Siegfried and Ivy search for an assassin, and in the midst of it all reveal their love for one another. OneShot SiegXIvy RxR please


/N: This is just a story to get me back into the mood of writing. My old fanfic "Soul Calibur III: Symphony of Souls" will continue of that I can assure you. I was originally planning on using this in the same fanfic for later chapters but I've grown impatient since I haven't read a good SiegXIvy in a long time. Also Ivy might seem a little out Of character but pay no attention to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters related to it, all of the characters appearing in my story are copyright of Namco.

_**Souls Of Solitude**_

It had been months since the two companions had been traveling together. Their secrets and passions driving them to the edge, at times even against one another. But some how through it all a sliver of love had made it's way into each of their hearts, waiting to open into an ocean of emotion. All it would take was a moment of weakness, a moment of humility, a moment of their long tortured hearts to be peace.

The pair had been walking for hours searching for a town or cave to rest in. The sun had begun to set, and the first stars were already appearing to the East. They had traveled through a dirt road, every so often they met a person walking by either in a drunken stupor or in some sort of mental state. In any case they hardly spoke to anyone. Both the man and woman where covered in beaten ragged cloaks, their hoods veiling their faces. The only thing that could be seen was the man's enormous hilt protruding out of his back. One would have thought them as convicts or mercenaries of some sort.

In any case the two continued at a steady pace. "Perhaps we should set up camp" The mans voice was smooth and had a calm deepness to it.

"It is getting late. Lets find a spot where theirs water then we'll rest their" responded the woman. Her voice had a strong tone one that a person would gain from years of living in nobility. Without another word the silent search began. The man having been brought up in the woods of Germany knew a few tricks to help them find the area they seeked. He looked for various clues upon the trees, such as what side the moss was growing, he smelled the air hoping to find a change in the wind where it felt more moist or humid. And what type of insect lived wear. He soon led the way East to where he believed the spot they needed to rest at would be.

Within an hour or so they had found it. Through the toughening woods they had came through the tree dissipated and gave hold to a small field of flat land covered in grass, which led to a large lake.

"He you are madam" that the man jokingly.

"Good work Siegfried, but I think had I used my alchemy skills we could have arrived sooner. Lets get to work and set up camp" stated the woman.

"As you wish my lady" the man bowed, and removed his sword from its strap driving the tip into the ground. He took off his cloak and hung it on the wide hilt of the blade. The man known as Siegfried was covered in beautifully crafted knight's armor. The silver plating and gold trimming of the armor shone beautifully in star light. On top of the armor on his shoulder were deep almost flaming red feathers, resembling the feathers of a phoenix. His long blonde hair went down past his neck covering some parts of his face. His beautiful green eyes where intense and focused. He had a long scar going for his forehead through his right eye and down to his cheek. "I'll go and start collecting the fire wood." he promptly left and headed back into the woods in search of any good lumber to use.

The woman found a fallen log to sit on, and removed her cloak. She had on a purple and black outfit on. She wore a corset on her body, it was a light violet, and was covered in a black design full of flowers. The top of the corset was covered in a steel cup designed with many curves covering the woman's large, beautifully rounded breast. The corset extended into a small skirt the back of with was longer and extended into a tuxedo like tail. She wore purple stockings designed with roses all the way down to her steel covered heels. her gloves where long and reached past her elbows embedded with crudely placed steel. She had a large necklace which went around her entire neck covering it. She had piercing blue eyes and short silver hair, her lips where sharp and thin, and at the left side of her waist hanged a broad sword.

She sat their and began to think about various subjects, such as her traveling with Siegfried, the danger they would face later in their journey, how long it would be before their mission was complete, and about her feelings for a man she had hated and had began to love.

"Siegfried" she whispered softly. It had been four months since their journey had started. She stood their and witnessed the final battle between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, watched as Nightmare and Siegfried battled mercilessly against each other.

They had been fighting when they got interrupted by the black sorcerer Zasalamel. He had used his powers to combine his dark energies with both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, but their power was too much for him to control, and soon he lost control of his mind and body and became the evil entity known as Abyss. In an unexpected turn of events Nightmare and Siegfried two greatly hated enemies created a temporary alliance to fight off the evil beast. But Nightmare had a plan of it own once Abyss dealt with Siegfried Nightmare found an opportunity to use Abyss' powers to add to his own. The power of Abyss left Zasalmel's body and combined with Nightmare, leaving Zasalamel unconscious, then to the horror of everyone watching Night Terror was born. Ivy as well as many other did battle with it but all failed nearly losing their lives in the process, it was evident that the only one who could defeat this evil was Siegfried, Kilik had handed him the Dvapara-Yuga and fueled Siegfried with the purified power stored in the Kali-Yuga. Even this was not enough to defeat Night Terror that was until Siegfried managed to pull out Soul Calibur from it body severely weakening the evil entity. However it still posed a formidable threat to Siegfried. The two where evenly matched. When Night Terror noticed this he attacked the closest person to him and it happened to be Ivy he grabbed her by the neck the many teeth on it's monstrous claw biting away giving him a soul to add to his power. Siegfried flew in like and angel and attacked the beast before it could fully consume her soul. However Night Terror gained what he needed from her and began to pummel Siegfried into oblivion. When all hoped seemed lost a bright light consumed Siegfried no one knew what it was but Siegfried claimed it to be the spirit of his father. Once the bright light subsided Siegfried had undergone a transformation. He had gained beautiful white angelic wings his armor was different designed with crosses all over it and the Holy Grail embedded into the chest plate. With a single devastating blow Siegfried destroyed Night Terror and Soul Edge and all affected by the evil sword.

With her bloodline now purified by the power of Soul Calibur Ivy's entire journey seemed like a waste of time. She had been chasing the evil sword for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to live life like a normal person, a fate she was afraid she would never get accustomed to. A few days past since the final battle when she met Siegfried once more. She had used the memory of him saving her to give her in excuse, to talk to him. She had eventually found out that he had become a mercenary of sorts. Then they split up. Eventually she too became a mercenary and went on a mission. A mission which Siegfried had also gained. They bumped into one another and a small rivalry between them grew, to try to capture the criminal they where after. Eventually they had unknowingly stepped into the criminals trap and large labyrinth full of deadly traps. Eventually they made it out and did battle with the mastermind in which Ivy once again found herself being saved by Siegfried. She hated him for it, she hated the thought of having to be saved.

In any case the two gained fame in capturing the mastermind and soon where working together as a team. Their next mission was to capture a very illusive warrior who had been terrorizing the country. They had been following the warriors road of destruction and where in hopes of capturing him soon.

"Twice" Ivy said to herself, "twice has that man saved me, twice has he rescued me from sure death. And never has he asked for anything in return" she stated. In truth she knew Siegfried had saved her more than he could ever know, he had released her from her cursed fate, from her destructive path, and for that she owed him more than she could possibly let herself admit.

"Such a rare beauty" Siegfried thought as he gathered the fire wood he already had a small bundle in his arms. "Like a delicate flower" his thoughts of Ivy ran through his mind. "I have grown quite fond of her...no I must not get attached to her." he reminded himself. "My darkness is too much for her to bare" he continued walking when he heard a sound in the bush. He continued walking as if he had heard nothing fully aware of the danger to come.

Then a loud whistle went past his ear as a small knife slammed into the ground. Siegfried turned around to face his opponent.

"So I've heard you've been hunting me" a man covered in light leather armor and baggy pants stood with a saber in his hand, his face covered in a turban.

"Thank you, you've made the job of hunting you down much easier for me" Siegfried stated coolly.

"Get ready to met your worst nightmare" the assassin stated.

"You've never seen my nightmares" Siegfried replied and seemed to disappear in a blinding speed. He appeared behind the assassin in mere moments punching him in the back of the head with his armored gauntlet.

"Damn your fast." stated the lone assassin. He turned and began to attack the unarmed Siegfried, who simply moved out of the way from each of the assassin's attacks.

"How is it that a poor classed warrior such as you has yet to been caught." asked Siegfried surprised by the pure lack of skill in the warriors attack.

"Ha I'll let you in on a little secret" with that the assassin stopped his attack and backed away, and whistled loudly. Out of nowhere from the trees and from the bushes a small army of assassins dressed identically appeared all baring the same weapon.

"Damn" was all that Siegfried could say he was vastly out numbered at least fifty to one, and what was worse was that he had left his sword back at the campsite. "Very well then let us begin" Siegfried got into a fighting stance and prepared to take on the army of warriors.

In the distance Ivy had heard the loud whistle and thought it to be a sign for help from Siegfried, she took her sword, and went off in search of him. A sense of worry overcame her, and for an unknown reason her heart began to beat fiercely, as thoughts of Siegfried wounded or badly hurt crept into the depths of her mind.

Siegfried had taken down ten men by now, his armor providing his defense against their more lethal attacks. He had been punching his way through the small army occasionally using a sword lying on the ground like throwing knife to kill off an enemy. Three men had jumped on top of him trying to wrestle him down. A forth assassin took his saber and readied to land a killing blow. Siegfried desperately tried breaking free finally resorting to biting one mans arm which released it's hold on Siegfried and allowed him to punch out the other man holding him down, however the forth assassin landed a blow through a part of Siegfried's armor where it left a small space open for attack just on his shoulder. Siegfried barely felt the pain and quickly dispatched of his would be dispatcher. All the assassins circled him. Siegfried stood looking triumphant in a very desperate situation which only seemed to make the assassins angrier. But in a few moments all of them laid still and silent, then slashes on their necks appeared and busted out gallons of blood. They all fell to the ground after a moment all of them dead. In the darkness one would've never noticed the whip that floated in the air it turned and twisted at many angles creating a web like design all around Siegfried before is retracted in to a blade. Out of the shadows Ivy appeared.

Her perfectly shaped body walked over to Siegfried. "Impressive you where able to hold them off that long. And with out a sword" Ivy took noticed of all the bodies fully she counted fifty at least. "Good thing you whistled for me"

"I didn't. What you heard was one of the assassins whistling for the others aid. I would've beaten them eventually." Siegfried stated coolly.

"Why can't you accept my help, had it not been for me even you would have lost" Ivy seemed almost insulted that he wasn't the one calling for her.

"I simply didn't need it" Siegfried replied and began to pick up the fire wood. His right hand was dripping blood from the wound he had received earlier the blood had reach from his shoulder covering parts of his arm's, armor.

"Your wounded. Let me carry the wood and let's return to the camp" she stated about to reach for the bundle of wood Siegfried carried in his arms.

"No. Don't be ridiculous, it's merely a flesh wound" he stated, backing away when she reached for the wood.

"Fine then what would you ask of me to do?" Ivy asked.

"Lead the way back to camp. We'll come back for their heads at sun rise." Siegfried stated.

She did as she was told her heart and her pride a bit wounded by the coldness that Siegfried had shown her.

He hated himself for acting so cruel towards Ivy, he knew all she wanted to do was to help him, and he never meant to hurt her feelings. But it was necessary in order to keep them both from getting too close and making a mistake that could cost them gravely. Still as she walked in front of him silently he couldn't help but stare at the way that she walked and the way the curves of her body moved as she did so.

They had made a campfire Siegfried and Ivy sat at either side of the fire staring at the burning wood. Ivy glanced at Siegfried; his eyes reflected the sight of the fire, a picture which seemed to suit him well. As long as Ivy had known him Siegfried always seemed to have this fire in his eyes. She glanced at the wound on his shoulder. She knew that if he left that armor on it would get infected, and it still seemed like it was bleeding. Siegfried had barely noticed the wound at all.

Ivy reached into one of her bags and pulled out a red thick ribbon. With out a word she made her way over to Siegfried who had been sitting on a log. He noticed her getting closer to him, her beauty radiant in the moon light. She began to bend forward, and Siegfried couldn't help but glance at her beautiful round breast, however he tried to be respectful and looked at Ivy. She had noticed and only let a small smile appear on her face. she had placed her hands on Siegfried's shoulder and began to removed the armor from his arm. He did little to hesitate and allowed her to remove the armor. As she did she was close enough to press her body against his, her head leaned in closer to his shoulder to better examine how to removed the armor. Siegfried took the opportunity to smell her hair, it smelly like a bouquet of roses lightly hinted with the smell of strawberries, a smell that Siegfried found welcoming, his mother had had that smell, and the familiarity seemed to flow through Siegfried's nostril and enter every inch of his body. Ivy had purposely pressed herself against him the warmth of their bodies provided a heat which no fire could. She had removed the armor and momentarily took each of them out of their daze.

She gently leaned in closer to Siegfried wrapping the red ribbon around his wound. He made no show of pain and as she backed away their faces being only mere inches from each other they began to look into each others eyes. The deep reservoir of emotion they kept hiding from each other ready to explode in one beautiful moment of passion. Each waiting for the other to make their move...However Siegfried abruptly stood up, and walked toward the lake he stood just a foot away from the edge. The moonlight shone on the water lovely, and the reflection cased a small gently light upon Siegfried's body. Ivy looked at him, and even though every thing in her told her to stop her heart compelled her to go to him.

"Siegfried..." Ivy began.

"I can't" Siegfried stated.

"Can't what?" Ivy asked.

"I can't allow you to...to burden yourself with my sins" Siegfried responded.

"Who are you to make that decision" she responded

"Please Ivy, don't make it more difficult for me than it already is" he replied he looked at her his eyes had lost that flame and seemed to be softer; the expression both scared and melt Ivy's heart.

"Siegfried I've got my own share of sins." She replied. "I never expected to find comfort in life, until I met you. Siegfried, I care for you deeply you have saved me in ways you can't imagine." Ivy's own eyes began to soften. "Any other man would've asked for something in return but not you...why? why is it that you have this ability to be so strong and yet so weak"

Siegfried looked away. She stepped closer to him grabbing his hand, warmth that swelled with in him. "Siegfried I want to be with you" she said simply.

Siegfried was unable to think, his mind was an utter blank. He never would have expected for this beauty this angel to have fallen in love with him...of that he would come to love her. He wrapped his arms around her and the two embraced.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime" Siegfried whispered gently. "Lead me, save me from my solitude" Ivy stared into his eyes, as he continued to pour his heart out to her. "Say you want me, alway here, beside you...Anywhere you go let me go too. Ivy that's all I ask of you" with that the too passionately kissed the Souls of Solitude becoming one.


End file.
